happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Petunia
Petunia es uno de los personajes principales de la serie Happy Tree Friends. Apariencia Es una mofeta azul índigo oscuro con una flecha azul cielo marcada en la frente, que está conectado a una marca con forma de triángulo en su espalda y líneas de color azul cielo en su larga cola que siempre lleva una flor rosa en la parte superior de la cabeza y un ambientador de autos de pino o desodorante en el cuello. Su nombre y especie son un poco una parodia de Flor, personaje de la película de Disney, Bambi. Le gusta jugar con muñecas y cochecitos y también le gusta tener fiestas de té con sus amigos. Personalidad Petunia es una chica amigable y amable como se ve en la serie, y suele aparecer junto con Giggles. Parecen ser mejores amigas, ya que tienen un puesto de limonada juntas, juegan juntas, y hacen ejercicio juntas. Le gusta jugar con muñecas y cochecitos y también le gusta tener fiestas de té con sus amigos. En la serie de Internet, ella y Giggles tenían personalidades casi idénticas. Cuando la serie de televisión salió, sin embargo, los creadores le dieron su trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo. Más concretamente, es una "maniática del orden". Toma duchas cinco veces al día, ya que se revela en el "Collect Them All" y, si las cosas están sucias o fuera de su lugar, comienza a hiperventilarse. Ella hará cualquier cosa para limpiarlo de nuevo. Biografía del Personaje Las muertes de Petunia son las más horribles de la serie (como tener su cara presionada contra una parrilla de hamburguesas por Flippy, ser aplastada por Cro-Marmot, ser aspirada a través del desagüe de un lavabo, que se le salgan los órganos por los resortes de la cama y perder la piel de su mitad inferior, luego desgarrarse en pedazos y ser comida por un demonio en Read 'em and Weep). Sus muertes implican generalmente la cabeza o los electrodomésticos, tales como sumideros. Sus intereses amorosos han sido tanto Mime como Handy, aunque parece estar mucho más cerca de Handy (como se evidencia en My Better Half, donde se les ve tomando el "Túnel del Amor" y I Nub You, donde tienen una cita). Ella está obsesionada con la limpieza como se ve en el Episodio de TV Wishy Washy, cuando quedó increíblemente sucia y era incapaz de limpiarse, por lo que se volvió loca y se suicidó con un pelador de papas tratando de limpiarse. Su TOC también se mostró en otros episodios, Home Is Where the Hurt Is y Wingin' It. Además, en el juego de arcade, Socks To Be You, se la ve hiperventilándose con una bolsa de papel al ordenar sus calcetines. Por extraño que parezca, en Take a Hike cuando bebe agua sucia, su boca es un desastre, pero no se molesta en limpiarse la cara (aunque ella estaba severamente deshidratada y delirante en el momento). Petunia, como Giggles, se ha utilizado como damisela en apuros en algunos episodios, lo cual es evidente en House Warming, Gems the Breaks, Who's to Flame?,Dunce Upon a Time y Read 'em and Weep. Ella, al igual que Giggles, es también una de las Girl Scouts, como se ve en el ultimo mencionado. Petunia raramente sobrevive. Aunque suele morir mucho, ella ha sobrevivido en Meat Me for Lunch, Ipso Fatso, A Change of Heart, Milk Pong, Wipe Out, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, I Get a Trick Out of You, Mime to Five, Easy Comb, Easy Go,Swelter Skelter, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, Put Your Back Into It y los HTF Break, Take Your Seat y Youtube Copyright School. Durante los episodios de Internet, murió en casi todos los episodios en los que apareció, a pesar de que sobrevive con más frecuencia en la serie de televisión. Ella fue la primera víctima de The Mole, Giggles, Cro-Marmot, y Lammy/Sr. Pickels. Episodios de Petunia Roles como Protagonista #House Warming #Pitchin' Impossible #Stayin' Alive #Happy Trails #Flippin' Burgers #Eyes Cold Lemonade #Keepin' it Reel #Hello Dolly #Petunia's Summertime Smoochie #Wishy Washy #I Nub You Roles como Secundario #Snow What? That's What! #Blind Date #Ski Patrol #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Ipso Fatso #Who's to Flame? #Take a Hike #Dunce Upon a Time #A Change of Heart #A Hole Lotta Love #See What Develops #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Wipe Out #Wingin' It #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #From A to Zoo #Read 'em and Weep #Peas in a Pod #Milk Pong #Something Fishy #Swelter Skelter #A Bit of a Pickle #Youtube Copyright School #Royal Flush #You're Kraken Me Up #Put Your Back Into It Roles de Aparición #You're Bakin' Me Crazy #Meat Me for Lunch #Class Act #I Get a Trick Out of You #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! #From Hero to Eternity #Doggone It #As You Wish #Gems the Breaks #Mime to Five #Aw Shucks! #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy Part 1 #Wrath of Con #Breaking Wind #Camp Pokeneyeout #Dream Job Love Bites #I Heart U #My Better Half Kringles #Reindeer Kringle #Kringle Feast #Chill Kringle HTF Break #Happy New Year #Take Your Seat Ocupaciones *Cocinera - Flippin' Burgers *Co-Propietaria de Puesto de Limonada - Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems the Breaks; Milk Pong *Vendedora de Lámparas - As You Wish *Princesa - Dunce Upon a Time *Mesera - A Change of Heart *Propietaria de un Puesto de la feria - Aw Shucks! *Chica Scout - Read 'em and Weep *Chica del Periódico - Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Episodio) *Estudiante - Something Fishy *Enfermera - Dream Job Curiosidades *Es el segundo personaje con el mayor número de muertes de la serie, con un total de 51 muertes. Es superada por Cuddles, que tiene 55 muertes. *Petunia sólo ha sobrevivido en un rol protagónico en el episodio House Warming. *Su ratio de supervivencia es de 25%. *En la serie de TV también es de 25%. *Petunia y Russell son los únicos Happy Tree Friends que tienen nombres del mundo real. *Las marcas de la espalda de Petunia tienen forma triangular, aunque en episodios antiguos tenían forma de línea, o no había ninguna marca. *Ella tiene el quinto número de apariciones más alto. Es seguida por Lumpy, Giggles, Cuddles y Toothy. *Petunia fue la primera en comerse los restos de otro personaje, en Meat Me for Lunch, donde come una salchicha hecha con los restos de Shifty (aunque no sabía esto hasta que encontró el ojo de Shifty dentro de la salchicha). *Ella es el primer (y hasta ahora el único) personaje en cometer suicidio, en el episodio Wishy Washy, donde se corta la piel con un pelador de papas. *A pesar de que Petunia y Giggles no tienen cabello, Petunia tiene una larga cabellera rubia en el episodio Dunce Upon a Time. *Su color favorito es el púrpura. *Ella fue la primer víctima de The Mole, Giggles, Lammy y el Sr. Pickels, Disco Bear y Cro-Marmot. *Ella y Giggles fueron meseras en la cafetería. Ella fue en A Change of Heart y Giggles fue en Concrete Solution. *Está en una relación con Handy, como se ve en I Nub You. También parece estar enamorada de Mime, como se ve en I Heart U. *Ella tiene el mayor número de apariciones y muertes en los juegos. *Ella es la víctima más frecuente de Giggles y Mime. *Ella es el primer personaje en morir en la tercera temporada. *Ella es uno de los cuatro personajes femeninos. Los otros son Giggles, Flaky y Lammy. *Ella es uno de los cuatro personajes azules. Los otros son Lumpy, Sniffles y Splendid. *Ella fue la primera en morir en los Kringles. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Azules Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Mofetas